Wishing On A Star
by Spirited Mare
Summary: Every time I meet his gaze, it's like I'm falling in love with him all over again. I couldn't change the way I feel even if I wanted to. If a wish on a star could really come true, then I would wish that love was easy. Katie's spent her Hogwarts life silently loving her Quidich captain, Oliver, from the sidelines. *Katie/Oliver* -All reviews returned


I'm standing at the top of a slope, so high I can't see the bottom. All around me is a vast nothingness. I am only just keeping my balance. I throw a worried glance over my shoulder, and my eyes take in the perfectly smooth, oil coated slope. Once I'm gone, there'll be no climbing back up. Then he looks at me. One look is all it takes. I'm stumbling, slipping, desperately trying to keep my balance. My arms spin hopelessly, my hands claw at thin air. And then I'm falling.

But I never hit the ground like you would expect. I'm referring to a different type of fall all together. I'm talking about the dangerous sport of falling in love. I recommend a safety harness and a hard hat.

Every time I meet his gaze, it's like I'm falling in love with him all over again. I might as well be rolling down that slope, completely out of control, because I have no power over my own emotions. I couldn't change the way I feel even if I wanted to.

How it started, I don't know. When it started, I don't know. But I love him. Oliver Wood.

There's no point in denying the truth. Somehow, he hasn't worked it out yet, and everyday I'm thankful for how oblivious he is because I couldn't stand the rejection. It would break me into a thousand pieces, and I don't think that I'd ever be able to put myself back together. And there's no questioning the rejection. Look at the facts. You've got me: plain, boring, dull Katie Bell. Brown hair, brown eyes, average height and average size. I've got muscles instead of makeup and dirt under my nails. Then there's him. He's interesting, funny, and dedicated. Every fibre of his being comes alight, as if lit by a match, when he talks about Quidditch. It doesn't help matters that he's absolutely gorgeous, either.

I try to behave like I would with anyone else when I'm around him, but it all crumbles when he looks at me. I try to concentrate on what I'm doing, but I haven't got a chance when he smiles. I try to keep calm and collected, but I'm fighting for the losing team when he says my name.

I'm so aware of everything he does. When he speaks, every other sound in the room is muffled, and all I can hear is his voice. When he moves, my eyes are drawn to him, and I can't make myself look away, however hard I try. Watching him has became my hobby. It's just something I do whenever I happen to get the chance. I know I should stop, but I can't. And then there's that small part of me that doesn't want to.

No one could ever begin to compare to him. I find myself subconsciously weighing up the boys in my classes against him, and I've already got a sizeable list of all the ways that Oliver's better before I catch myself. It's completely ridiculous. But that doesn't mean I can stop.

Keeping my feelings locked up this tightly has made them a part of me, as natural as my own name. I study at Hogwarts, I'm in Gryffindor, I'm on the Quidditch team and I'm hopelessly in love with Oliver Wood.

I don't know how I'll ever be able to move on. I won't say I'll never be able to, because I don't believe in situations with only one outcome. There's always a way. I can't describe how much I would give to find the other way out of this. To find the path where I don't spend my days at Hogwarts with an aching heart.

I wish life could be different. I wish the world wasn't so harsh. If a wish on a star could really come true, then I would wish that love was easy.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hi internet! Sorry, I've had a bit of a youtube weekend, and I've over dosed on Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil. If there are any other fans out there, message me? I love you.**

**Anyway. I hope you guys enjoyed this! Yes, it is a re-write of an old piece of mine. Apart from the theme (one sided Katie/Oliver) there aren't many similarities, so I've posted it as another story.**

**There's a follow up one shot, Hold on to Hope, also on my account. If you liked this, check it out? Thank you!**

**If you feel like it, please leave me a review letting me know how I did, and what you thought! I love hearing from you guys.**

**All reviews are returned. Always. I think the world could do with more love, and everyone needs inspiration. If you would like me to review one story in particular, please message me. **

**Much love,**  
**Spirited Mare**


End file.
